


We Are Soldiers

by Radical Anus (Shokubenii)



Series: We Are Soldiers [1]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Tension, War, overcoming differences, rivalry and discourse, sephiroth and nyx become friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/Radical%20Anus
Summary: SOLDIER was born under Niflheim rule. After the war, those who wished to live and pay due penance have joined the ranks.  The starscourge is still out there, however, and that means daemons continue to run amok.Disjointed but related short pieces in this crossover universe that tells the story of an unlikely union of brothers and how it all works out.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to keep the creative juices flowing. A series of snippets and oneshots.

“It was a strange, cold thing to realize I was born to be a murderer,” his voice trailed softly into the night. The light of the haven was a candle under his luminescent green eyes, making them brighter than they seemed.

He was met with a curious silence.

“My parents were people in white coats with clipboards and needles.” Sephiroth's eyes darted to the right at the sound of a spawning daemon, but chose to ignore it. There were no humans in the immediate area. He absently flicked a lock of white hair behind his shoulder.

“Everyone else had volunteered,” the ex-soldier continued. “I was conditioned.”

The magic of the haven hummed beneath them, low under the growls of the nearby creature.

“We also had a choice,” Nyx filled the silence that followed, leaning forward toward his pack. He took a sip of water from his canteen and looked toward the stars.

“We wanted revenge,” he signed and leaned back. “Needed a home. Needed to survive.”

The glaive’s blue eyes flickered over to the ex-commander. Back in the thick of the war, Sephiroth was known as the White Devil. He was a giant of a man, built like a gymnast, but with the strength of a behemoth. He belonged in magazines for women to drool over, if he wasn’t already condemned to death by the deeds he’d done against the Lucian crown.

“Survival, I think, does not constitute throwing yourself into the arms of danger,” The Niflheim soldier responded at length.

“But it makes sure that our new home lives to see another day.”

“Noble,” Sephiroth hummed.

“Noble only to those who’ve never lost anything.”

The white haired soldier rose to his feet and headed toward the edge of the plateau. “Ironically, one would need to have had in order to have lost.”

The glaive knew he left but chose not to follow. Nyx kept his gaze skyward, absently listening to the wails of a daemon fighting for its life. He didn’t care to note which one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“The king’s lost his fucking mind,” Libertus murmured. His voice was the only sound to break the confused silence at Fall-In. No one else spoke, and Nyx saw the the pulse in Drautos’ jaw after the announcement. Even he didn’t agree.

The only comfort they really had was that Regis not giving the enemy use of the crystal.

“Say something, Nyx,” Crowe tugged at his sleeve.

The Galahdian second-in-command to the Kingsglaive had no idea when he sat, hunched over himself. What was Regis thinking, giving SOLDIER operatives the pardon to fight for the crown? Had he no idea how many lives were lost to their blades? The Lucians slaughtered by these...things of Niflheim?

He felt his jaw work itself, but no sound came out. Until the heavy handed punch to his shoulder nearly shoved him off the bench.

“You knew,” Libertus spat. “There’s no way you couldn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I didn’t know anything, Libs,” Nyx reined in his annoyance.

“Bullshit,” Tredd Furia crossed the floor and pointed at the sitting glaive. The red haired soldier was known for his temper and almost never failed to disappoint. “You sleep with the brat, he would have said something!”

Nyx leveled his comrade with a glare. “You leave Noct out of this. Nobody knew this was coming.”

“Libs--,” Crowe tried, the brunette placing herself between her two brothers before Libertus could throw another blow.

“Don’t touch me,” the portly glaive backed away from the mage.

“Don’t act like I have a say in what the throne decides,” Nyx growled. “I don’t like this any more than you do.”

“The king doesn’t make decisions lightly,” Pelna Kara, ever the voice of reason, piped up. “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

The second-in-command dragged his eyes away from the tan skinned soldier and ran a hand through his hair.

Nyx sure fucking hoped so. But he was going to get the truth out of Noctis the first chance he had.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack loses his cool, and Sephiroth reminds him of the important things.

 

Sephiroth adjusted the communicator in his ear before vaulting off the Niflheim juggernaut, closely followed by the raven Second-Class SOLDIER with him.

The explosion thereafter shoved them further, sending them hurtling to the desert ground. Sephiroth landed in a crouch, Zack dropping into a roll.

“Burn, baby, burn,” the younger SOLDIER squinted skyward and dusted himself off, rising to his feet. “You’d think Shinra would learn to reinforce the hulls of those things…”

“Let’s be grateful for their ignorance, Fair,” the white haired ex-commander cautioned. “It makes the work go by swiftly.”

The winds were hot, overheated by the approaching flames. The edge of Leide was a harsh place.

“What we need to do is get back to Niflheim and destroy the base from the inside out.”

“A mission they'll believe unwise to send us on,” Sephiroth sheathed his sword and watched idly as the giant of an airship’s pieces rained fire above.

_“If you two fuckshots are done makin’ out,”_ the gruff voice of a glaive crackled into their ears, _“complete the mission and report your findings.”_

Libertus Ostium, if the white haired SOLDIER recalled correctly, was a portly man with a voice that could put a nagging woman to shame. He was hot tempered and faster with his mouth than a blade.

And also their commander for this particular mission.

Sephiroth held a hand out to stop Zack from voicing where the Lucian soldier ‘could stick it.’ If they were going to die for a cause, it was better to be a noble one than because of a foolish slip of the tongue.

The raven youth sneered but obeyed regardless, muttering under his breath in Nifl.

_“What was that, shithead?”_ Ostium’s challenge patched through.

The Second chose to remain silent, examining the minor chips in his blade and tsking at the wear and tear.

_"I said,"_ the glaive enunciated, _"What was that,_ shithead?"

Zack planted his sword onto his back and removed his gloves, shaking the dust out of them. He met Sephiroth's less than pleased gaze for a brief moment.

_"Is this insubordination? Answer me, scum! What the fuck did you just say to me!"_

Zack yanked out the communicator, looking at it as if the thing itself offended him. He crushed it in his hands and threw in on the ground, stomping it for good measure. 

"Fuck you," he growled. "That's fucking what."

Sephiroth removed his own earpiece as soon as the glaive on the other end began to raise hell.

“Fat bastard’s the bane of my entire fucking existence,” the Second continued. “Makes me wonder how we missed his ass in the raids back then.”

“Try to calm down, Zack. We don’t want any more trouble than there is.”

“I swear Seph,” Zack sighed. “If you weren’t you, I’d have run into your blade a long time ago.” He ran a tired hand through his unruly hair. “I understand where their hate comes from, but business and missions should have nothing to do with how we feel. Just get the damn job done.”

“Should have remembered that before telling the man ‘fuck you,’ no?”

Zack remained silent for a moment. Then he paced back and forth, and back again, half listening to the man's railing over the communicator. He started to mutter to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and scraping his scalp. The Second sighed and stilled. 

Suddenly, he kicked a rock and  _screamed._ Loud and wordless.

"Fuck," he spat, glaring at the ground.

“We need to head back before they send the firing squad,” the ex-commander reminded the other evenly. He put gloved fingers to his mouth and whistled, waiting for the chocobo to arrive.

A few beats after, Zack simply followed suit and whistled for his own, scowl still etched deeply into his face.

Sephiroth stole glances at his comrade every so often on the unnaturally silent journey back to the city gates. He hoped his friend calmed before their arrival. Things weren't going to be any easier from here.

The coming days were going to be long. Very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's liking this so far... tel me what you think?


End file.
